1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens control apparatus that controls a plurality of lenses, and an interchangeable lens including such a lens control apparatus.
2. Related Art
An imaging apparatus having a focus lens and a zoom lens is well-known wherein, when the zoom magnification is changed in a focus state, zoom tracking is operated so that the focus state can be maintained.
For example, JP 02-266312 A discloses a zoom lens system in which, when the zoom magnification is changed in a focus state, in order to maintain the focus state, a focus lens or correction lens is driven according to a tracking curve.
In zoom tracking operation by a single focus lens or a single correction lens like the conventional case, maintenance of a focus state upon a change in zoom magnification is possible, but there is a problem that optical images with excellent optical properties (peripheral resolution, aberration, etc.) are not always obtained depending on the subject distance. For example, when close-in shooting is performed, excellent optical properties cannot be obtained.
In the present disclosure, a lens control apparatus is provided that can obtain, in zoom tracking operation, excellent optical images at subject distances in a wider range. An interchangeable lens including such lens control apparatus is also provided.